Convergencia
Junctions are solo misiones that allow players to progress through the Star Chart. Mechanics Junctions consists of a small, circular room, with a specter kneeling in the center. Each Junction is accompanied by a series of specific tasks. Completing these tasks is required to challenge a Junction's specter for control of the connected Solar Rail, which unlocks the next celestial body. In addition to star chart progression, completing a Junction grants 1,000 Rango de Maestría and several miscellaneous rewards (typically weapon blueprints and/or quests). Junction rewards can only be claimed once. Junctions |-| Mercurio = |-| Venus = |-| Marte = |-| Fobos = |-| Ceres = |-| Júpiter = |-| Europa = |-| Saturno = |-| Urano = |-| Neptuno = |-| Plutón = |-| Eris = |-| Sedna = Notes *Junctions can be used as shortcuts between celestial bodies when navigating the star chart. *Players may enter the junction even if they have not fulfilled the tasks. They will, however, be barred from fighting the specter of the Junction, thus unable to progress through the rail. **The list of tasks and rewards will be shown in the rail, in front of the area the player is barred from entering into. This is the same list as the one shown on the star chart. **Exiting a Junction will not be considered a mission failure. **Specters can be scanned even if the player is prevented from attacking them. *Certain paths between celestial destinations do not have Junctions, and can be traversed as soon as the nodes at either end are unlocked. They are: **All the paths leading to the Void. **The path leading from Tierra to Lua. *Specters reward approximately 2,000 Afinidad when killed. *The Neptune Junction's requirements will count the use of any exalted melee weapon as a normal melee weapon. **Also, it will not count Archwing primary weapons against the requirement. You can safely take an Archwing primary into a submersible mission while still counting as "melee only". Tips *Using crowd control abilities that stun or freeze enemies (e.g. Volt's Descarga and Harrow's Condenar) will leave Specters completely vulnerable to the player's attacks, making Junctions relatively trivial. *As the level of the Specters increase so do their firepower, potentially threatening and, in some extreme cases, killing the player in a matter of seconds. It is recommended to bring a frame with either the ability to protect themselves from damage (e.g. Volt's Escudo Eléctrico or Valkyr's Histeria), the ability to heal themselves (e.g. Trinity's Bendición), or that can decently tank damage (e.g. Rhino or Inaros). Trivia *Each specter is based on the Warframe whose components drop from the next location's boss, with the exception of Volt on Mercurio. *Players retained any star chart progress made prior to . However, Junctions themselves still needed to be completed to gain their rewards. Furthermore, Junction tasks only counted progress made after the update, with the exception of completed quests. *Junctions were inspired by Hyper Light Drifter.Devstream 81 - 16:21 Bugs *The large window in the Junctions is not solid, allowing players to knock the Specter out into space with the appropriate abilities and weapons. *The Sedna Junction may not allow the player to enter even when all four requirements have been met or the junction has already been completed. *The Europa Junction states that the player must craft a Warframe Specter. This is a visual bug, and the player must make a vapor specter *If a Junction is already completed and the player returns to scan the Specter for a codex entry, the Specter must be scanned and killed, then the player must return a second time and repeat this process for the codex entry to show up. **This bug can be bypassed by exiting the junction from the Esc. menu. Patch History :Changes: :*Changed a Phobos Junction task to read ‘Scan 3 Cephalon Fragments on Mars’ instead of 5. :Fixes: :*Fixed the Second Dream quest key being given as a reward from completing the Natah quest. Players must complete the Uranus to Neptune Junction as intended. :Fixes: :*Fixed Junctions tasks appearing offscreen. :Changes: :*Void Fissure Junction challenges can now be completed on any planet. :*Moved the '3 Spy data extractions' Junction Challenge to Neptune- Pluto to replace '3 waves of Archwing Interception' now that Jupiter-Saturn requires players to defeat the Raptors on Europa. :Fixes: :*Fixed Loki’s Disarm not working for Junction Specters against players. :*Fixed Junction list on some planets overlapping parts of the planet. :*Fixed the Junction task 'Collect 20 Mods' only counting Mods collected on Tierra. :*Fixed completing the Suisei- Mars missions not showing as complete for the Junction task. :Fixes: :* Fixed the Sedna Junction task ‘Collect any 3 MODS from the Orokin Principle challenge rooms on LUA’ not progressing if you collect 3 of the same Mod. :Fixes: :*Fixed being rewarded 0 Salvage instead of 500 for completing the Venus to Mercury Junction and Tierra to Venus Junction. :Junction Changes & Fixes: :*Fix for Junction progress not being saved for some clients :*Fixed an issue with the 1000 Mastery not being rewarded when completing a Junction. If you are eligible, it'll automatically repair on login. :*Junction task progress will now save even if you haven’t unlocked the Junction node :*New Junction tasks: :**Mars Junction = complete an alert, change to: "Collect 500 Rubedo from missions" :**Phobos Junction = complete an invasion mission, change to "Scan 5 cephalon fragments on MARS" (Scans done before this change will be counted retroactively) :**Europa Junction = complete an infested outbreak mission, change to "Complete TESHUB in the Void" :**Eris Junction = defeat Phorid in an infested outbreak, change to "Find and Defeat LEPHANTIS in DERELICT" :**Uranus Junction = Added "Craft a DERELICT KEY" :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Client Junction Tasks not tracking. This means any Clients trying to complete tasks wouldn't see progress. :Changes: :*Completing the Vor's Prize quest missions will now mark the nodes they're on as completed, so that you don't have to backtrack and complete the nodes leading up to the Junction a second time before you can enter it. Anyone who is mid-quest after this Hotifx deploys will still have to backtrack. :*We now allow progress towards Junction tasks during the tutorial, and with this we also fixed Junction tasks not working during Quests. :*You can now revisit Junctions, and see their new and improved diegetic menu! :*Junction battles now have different passive bonuses for players competing against Specters to make the fights more fair. The passive bonuses are: :**Refilling ammo on respawn. :**Passive energy regeneration. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Mods received as mission rewards not counting towards the "Collect X mods" Junction task. :*Fixed missing footstep sounds in Junctions. :Fixes: :*Fixed the Eris Junction on Pluto not functioning preventing progression. :Changes: :*Rebalanced the Frost and Volt Junction Specters to be less hard on new players. :*Changed the Junction task of "complete Spy missions with 3 data extractions" being too strict and requiring that all 3 extractions are undetected. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with missing Blueprint elements for the Paciente cero quest from Junction rewards. :*Fixed an issue with Spy and Fissure Junction tasks not properly tracking. :Changes: :*Void Fissure Junction challenges can now be completed on any planet. For example, before the a Junction could say request 3 Void Fissures be closed. This request was specific to the planet the Junction was on, which was not indicated in the UI. Now you can do the Void Fissure anywhere to count toward your Junction Challenge Tasks. :*Rebalanced the Rhino Specter in the Junction to be more manageable for new players. :*Updated the Tierra (to Venus) challenge text to better indicate the challenge requirement to "Apply 4 MODS to a single Warframe or Weapon", not just overall. :*Swapped the "Nightmare Mission" Junction Challenge with "Kill the HLa manada de hienas." Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with a Junction progression stopper task by replacing the crafting requirements of Vapor Specters. :Changes: :*Removed the Natah and The Jordas Precept quests from Junctions as these are given out through server rewards. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with the Vor’s Prize Junction task not being properly completed if the player elected to skip it. :*Fixed aspect ratio of credits icon in junction rewards. :*Fixed an issue with players being able to load into Junctions after meeting the requirements but not having completed the previous node. :*Junctions introduced to the game. }} References en:Junction Categoría:Convergencias